Love of Beasts and Monsters (Temporarily On Hold)
by Enchanted Elf
Summary: One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was dark. The world was controlled by fear. It was when my clan was still alive, my clan of gargoyles.Stone by day, warriors by night, we were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now, here in Manhattan, the spell is broken, and we live again!
1. An Old Enemy Arises

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the gargoyles except for my OC Dakota.

**Note**: If you're new be sure to read the first story Beasts and Monsters!

* * *

I'm back! Thank you so much for being patient guys it means so much to me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review! :)

**Story Dedicated to:**

**Trying to Put Pen to Paper**

**Chimera Prime**

**Deadlyrose1992**

**To'M'l Kuran**

**amber**

**lilani127**

**brittneyangel**

**MonstarzGirl**

**ModenHippieofKansas**

**The-Ravinf-Chesire-Cat**

**Anataurilover685**

******chasesgirl2**

**kmgd14**

**kumori ryuujin**

**********Dark Fox Tailz**

**********Scotland-Lassie**

**********Umbra1219**

**************beyonderan**

**************silverwolf**

**************Guest's**

**Carlisle Fan 22**

**LunarWanderer1420**

**Netvolts**

**Soren Tamazki**

**wolfblade17**

**xXxInsanelyHopelessxXx**

**********The support I have received from all of you is just amazing, this story is for you guys. Future readers who enjoy my story, it is thanks to them I continued writing this, so thanks you guys for supporting me, it means so much. So thank you!**

* * *

**An Old Enemy Arises**

**Jail**

* * *

During sunset the jail was quiet, except for an unknown figure climbing up the side of the jail. The figure quietly climbed up to a pair of bars as he sprayed and acidic spray on the bars as it melted and fell with a clang onto the jail floor, causing the guard to turn around.

"What in the world, nice and easy Jack," warned the guard as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the masked figure.

The figure wordlessly put his arm up, and sonic sound waves came out causing the guard to collapse and the figure continued to make his way through the prison, and grabbed the keys from the guard.

In a cell not too far away was Jackal and Wolf, Jackal was staring wistfully out of the bars that prevented his escape from freedom while Wolf was doing push-ups.

"Two-hundred one…two-hundred two..." and continued on as Jackal turned to stare at Wolf who was effortlessly doing one arm push-ups.

They both stopped what they were doing and turned to see Dingo in front of their cell.

"Dingo what are you doing here?" they questioned.

"Answers later," he replied as he put explosive putty on the door if their cell as it blasted it open.

The bells suddenly started shrilling at the explosion, and Dingo motioned for his comrades to exit the cell.

"Come along mates the guards will be wanting to talk to us soon, most likely," said Dingo as Jackal and Wolf quickly rushed out of the cell.

In another cell sat Hyena and Fox, as Hyena hit a cockroach with a makeshift sling shot.

"Why do you read?" sneered Hyena at Fox who was lying on the bottom bunk bed.

"Because Nichi's too Butch and Coffca reminds me of your little friends over there," retorted Fox over the shrill bell ring.

"Gotcha," remarked Hyena as she successfully hit another cockroach.

"Nice shot," remarked a voice, both women got up and turned to see the masked figure in front of their cell.

"Who the devil are you" asked Hyena.

"Call me Coyote," Coyote replied as he applied the explosive putty on their door like Dingo had.

Both women hurriedly retreated and cover their ears at the explosion.

"Are you coming or would you like to rot in jail?" offered Coyote as he held out to Hyena he glove with claws.

"Well, I like a man who brings me weapons," praised Hyena as she lovingly stroked the claws of the glove.

There was a bang as a female guard tried to hit Coyote with her club only for him to grab it, and throw her into Hyena's arms.

"Here's something to remember me by, for about five seconds," Hyena said in a sickly sweet voice as she moved her claws dangerously close to the frightened guard's neck.

"Hyena! No, there's no need to kill her," Fox tried to compromise as the guard fearfully looked up at Hyena.

"I beg to differ," scoffed Hyena, as she moved to slice the guard's neck.

Fox quickly grabbed the guard from Hyena and threw her to the ground away from Hyena, as she held her clawed hand, as the women both glared at each other.

"Enough lets go," Coyote, as he gestured for them to follow him.

"No, I'm staying here," Fox said calmly to Coyote.

"What?!" shouted Hyena surprised at her leader's decision.

"I'm staying here to serve my time, and pay out my debt," Fox continued calmly as if talking to a child, as she walked back into the cell and helped the female guard stand up.

"She's completely lost it, we better take them both out," smirked Hyena, but was stopped as Coyote grabbed her clawed hand.

"There's no time left," he said as the shrill bell started to go off in the women's section of the prison.

"Okay, Rover but you better be awful cute behind that mask," flirted Hyena.

"Stop!"

"Get down!" shouted the guards as they began to run towards the pair.

Coyote shot at the ceiling with is laser causing the guards to run for cover as, the ceiling started to fall.

"What are you doing there's no way out here?!" shouted Hyena outraged at the dead end Coyote had brought them to.

He wordlessly shot a laser at the wall of the dead end creating a hole.

"My mistake," she said cheekily.

"What now mystery man?" asked Hyena as the guards ran toward him.

Coyote picked her up ignoring her shouts of protest as he jumped out of the hole in the wall and landed firmly on the ground.

"Oh you're just full of surprises," complimented Hyena as she ran her finger over his armored chest.

Coyote and Hyena began to run towards the gates of the prison as they were met up with Wolf, Jackal, and Dingo.

"Now what?" questioned Wolf.

"Coyote ran forward and quickly tore the gates of the prison off and held it over his head.

"Well, okay I'm impressed," admitted Wolf, as Coyote threw the door over their heads and onto the prison guards.

"Where's Fox and whose this guy?" asked Wolf as they ducked behind some boulders outside of the prison.

"He's Coyote, the guys who saving your tail," exclaimed Dingo as he fired at some of the guards who were firing guns.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Jackal worriedly.

"Oh yee have little faith," Coyote replied mysteriously, as the eyes of his mask glowed red, and a ship rose from the ocean causing the guards to fall.

Inside the ship Coyote joked, "Please fasten your seatbelts and return your seats and tray tables into their upright position," mimicking the announcement they give on airplanes

* * *

**Clock Tower**

I let out a yawn that sounded almost feline as I stretched out my stiff limbs and my stone skin cracked and fell off of my form. I hopped down from my position and walked over to Brooklyn as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned forward to kiss me. Our relationship had changed over the last month Brooklyn and I had grown considerably closer and we weren't as shy about our interactions. As we pulled back I smiled at Brooklyn as he had out a full out grin.

"That never gets old," I said as I moved away from Brooklyn as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yes it does," said Broadway as he and Lexington walked past us into the clock-tower.

I playfully glared at him, as Brooklyn leaned down and gave me another kiss before smirking at Broadway.

"Enough you two, Elisa will be here soon," said Goliath as he stepped inside and we all followed.

"We should go see a movie tonight," Brooklyn whispered into my ear as we walked inside, knowing Broadway or Lexington would want to come.

"You mean a date?" I asked as I smirked at Brooklyn's flustered expression.

"Well as much as I like having those two around," said Brooklyn as he pointed to Lexington and Broadway, "I would much prefer to spend time with you," Brooklyn said smoothly as my smirked softened into a gentle smile.

"I would love to," I said as Brooklyn moved his hand from my waist to intertwine our clawed-like hands.

As we entered the clock-tower I noticed Elisa and gave her a small wave as we walked towards her.

"What is it Elisa?" asked Goliath, as we walked down the stairs to stand in front of her.

"Bad news I'm afraid, the Pack has escaped from the asylum," explained Elisa.

Right as Lexington shouted, "What!"

"Whoa, nice wake up call," Brooklyn said, sarcastically as he rubbed his ear, which Lexington had just screamed into.

"We've got to track them down now! Before the trail gets cold," Lexington said furiously, as I frowned at him concerned as I unwound my hands from Brooklyn's to place a light hand on Lexington's shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Goliath as he placed both his hands gently on Elisa's shoulders.

"Somebody dressed in black, took them out, quick and clean," Elisa continued as Lexington started to jump up and down lightly getting riled up.

"What are we waiting for let's get moving," shouted Lexington as he dashed for the door to outside.

"Where do we start, Manhattan is a bigger castle than the one we're used to protecting," Broadway chided as Lexington continued to climb the stairs.

"The Pack media studio center, they'll go back there like snakes to a nest, and I'll be waiting for them," Lexington said somewhat darkly.

"Lex, wait!" I called out as he turned to face me.

"As much as I love the idea of going into the face of danger with no plan, we should wait and come up with a _plan_," I mentioned somewhat sarcastically.

"You don't understand," he shouted as he ran out.

"Well you handled that well," piped up Broadway as I turned my gaze to him.

"Come on, like rushing into a dangerous area is a safe plan," I retorted.

"Oh, yes that doesn't sound at all like a wee lass I once knew," Hudson joined in with sarcasm as he pointedly looked at me.

I quickly turned my head bashfully and muttered, "That's different," as Brooklyn and Broadway lightly laughed.

We were interrupted as Goliath and Elisa both rushed after Lexington, leading the rest of us to follow him.

"Lexington, wait!" called out Goliath.

"The studio is the first place we're checking," explained Elisa, pointing out the fact that a bunch of humans would be there, specifically armed ones.

I quickly rushed out with Brooklyn as I hopped up next to Lexington and Brooklyn took his other side.

"We'll go together and check I out okay," I said softly as Lexington gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Roof!"

"Do you want to come too, Bronx?" asked Brooklyn, smiling tiredly.

"Roof!"

Lexington and Brooklyn grabbed each of Bronx's arms and lifted him up as we glided towards the Pack's studio.

"The Pack won't be foolish enough to return to the studio," said Goliath as he watched the four leave.

"Aye, I think we have to trace this problem back to its source," suggested Hudson.

"The man who created the Pack," said Elisa.

"Xanatos," growled Goliath, his eyes narrowing as he said the man's name.

* * *

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who figured they'd be here," commented Brooklyn as we watched from the roof top of a couple buildings away as we saw police cars in front of the studio.

"The police can have them after I'm through with them," Lexington muttered darkly and I worriedly glanced at Brooklyn and he nodded at my concerned look and continued.

"Look Lex, I know how you feel. You trusted them and they betrayed you. Almost got you, Goliath, and Dakota killed. I feel the same way every time someone mentions Demona, but you can't let that consume you. You have to remember what's important family, protecting out home," suggested Brooklyn trying to calm him down.

"Look you have your priorities and I have mine," growled Lexington.

I stood up from my crouch and tried to hug him but he pushed me away.

"Lex, we only say this because we care about, you. Don't let them win by letting them get to you this much," I said sadly as Lexington turned his gaze away from me to look at the studio.

"I know that you're angry, upset, but we have to clearly think about this, for all we know this could be a trap. Knowing our luck it is, and they are expecting us to burst in there with no plan, and angry," I continued.

"Lex you're starting to worry me," commented Brooklyn as he moved up from his crouch and put a hand on my shoulder supporting what I had said.

"Look," pointed out Lexington as we turned our gazes to see the police cars leaving.

"Guess there a no show," observed Brooklyn.

"I'm going to check it out," said Lexington as he quickly glided down and I sighed.

"Well there goes our movie," said Brooklyn as I gave him a sad smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before I followed after Lexington.

"Come on Bronx, no sense of staying up here where it's safe," Brooklyn said sarcastically as he picked up Bronx and followed after Lexington and Dakota.

* * *

**Inside the Ship**

"Automatic Pilot engaged," said a computer automated voice.

"What about radar?" asked Jackal?

"Not to worry, we're stealth rigged," assured Coyote as he got up from his seat at the captain's chair, and walked to where the Pack was sitting.

"Alright here's the plan….." began Coyote but he was interrupted by Wolf.

"Hold up a second dog face, who died and left you in charge?" asked Wolf.

"I have appointed myself leader in Fox's absence," Coyote responded reasonably.

"Congratulations, you just set the record for the shortest term in office," laughed Wolf, as he put his fists up.

"Hey back off, Wolf you don't know who you're messing with mate," warned Dingo as he grabbed one of Wolf's arms.

"Good point, when's the last time you ripped an iron gate right off its hinges?" asked Jackal pointing out how unmatched Wolf was for Coyote.

"You'll just have to settle for me tearing this jerk in half," Wolf said cockily as he charged towards Coyote.

Coyote simply put up his hand as Wolf jumped towards him only to be electrocuted, and Wolf fell back gasping for air as he held his chest.

"Want to see me use both hands," taunted Coyote almost with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Coyote, huh, well when I'm done with you they'll call you road kill," growled Wolf clearly not learning his lesson as he charged forward grabbing Coyote in a tight embrace as he continued to squeeze Coyote.

"Gotcha!" Wolf cried triumphantly thinking he had bested Coyote, while Dingo and Jackal cheered him on in the background.

Wolf's triumphant grin turned into surprise as Coyote managed to push himself away from Wolf and grab him in a choke hold and sprayed him with some knockout gas from his hand.

"Don't feel too bad I am wearing battle armor," Coyote said as he released Wolf only for him to collapse face first into the floor.

"Okay, masked man. You broke us out of stir and you have nice moves. I'll give you that, you're even kind of cute," confessed Hyena.

"But the Pack doesn't follow just anybody, for the last time who are you?" asked Jackal as he pointed an accusatory finger at Coyote.

Coyote removed his mask as everyone gasped to see the face of David Xanatos.

"Surprise," said Xanatos humorlessly, as hyena let out a cackle.

"And you said there aren't no Santa Claus," Hyena said accusingly to her brother.

"You just bought yourself some serious pay back rich man," warned Jackal as he made to attack Xanatos, only for Dingo to hold him back.

"Fox got you all put away, this guy busted you out," Dingo said trying to calm down his comrades.

"Fox is the one who sent you to assassinate me remember. She's out of the picture now, and it's the gargoyles who are our real enemies. They put me in hail too once, and I don't know about you but I don't intend to let them go unpunished," explained Xanatos as he brought out a box of their weapons.

"Keep talking," said Hyena as the whole Pack began to move towards him.

"First I thought you might to change into something more comfortable," smile Xanatos as he threw each of the Pack their own separate bag with their outfits and weapons.

"You want to take out the gargoyles, so do I and I know how to do it," finished Xanatos.

"So how do we find them, they aren't exactly in the yellow pages?" asked Wolf as he ripped his shirt off.

"We won't have to find them, they'll find us.

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

Goliath, Hudson, and Broadway all glided down to castle Wyvern, and walked inside to see Owen on the phone.

"We're here to see Xanatos," growled Goliath as they walked into the old dining hall of the castle.

"Mr. Xanatos isn't here, it isn't him you want anyway your business is with the Pack. As it happens, their social calendar shows them arriving at Pack media studios anytime now, they're expecting you, shouldn't you be there," smirked Owen.

"I'll speak to Xanatos later," Goliath said quickly as his wings moved like a cape as the three gargoyles ran to go help their four other clan members hoping they would be okay.

* * *

**Studio**

We stood in the empty studio as Brooklyn and I stood on both sides of Lexington.

"There nobody home, happy now?" asked Brooklyn as he crossed his arms, and stared down as an obviously disappointed Lexington.

"Maybe you're both right," Lexington said dejectedly as he stared at the ground.

I looked over at Bronx as he started to growl and I leaned down and patted his head comfortingly.

"What's wrong, Bronx?" I asked as the ground began to shake, and we all let out a yell as we fell down and the floor opened.

Brooklyn pulled me into his chest as the room was filled with a bright light and we all closed our eyes.

"Now they know how to make an entrance," praised Brooklyn as one of the Pack members came out of the ship that had been hidden beneath the floor.

I let out a growl as I carefully moved away from Lexington, as I crouched down defensively.

"Brooklyn," I whispered as he nodded and quickly grabbed Lexington just as he leaped for the Pack, as they began to emerge from the ship.

"Wait, we need a plan," warned Brooklyn as Lexington continued to struggle.

With a yell Lexington pushed Brooklyn off of him into me, and leaped for Wolf.

"Like I said a trap," I muttered bitterly as I struggled to push Brooklyn off of me.

"Oh yeah, nice plan. Let's go!" shouted Brooklyn as all of our eyes glowed and we started to attack the Pack.

Brooklyn leaped for Dingo as I stepped in front of Jackal and growled. He smirked and I ran towards him and he smirked as he lashed out his claws and I moved back warily.

I looked up to see someone appear on top of the ship and that was all it took before Jackal scratched my cheek and punched me and I was pushed backwards by the force.

I struggled to get up a bit dazed as Brooklyn tried to rush towards me Hyena got in his way, and he growled as he punched her in the stomach sending her flying back.

"That's no way to treat a lady," taunted Jackal coming to his sister's defense.

"Hey that was no lady," shouted Brooklyn ad Dingo threw a device at him electrocuting him.

"Brooklyn!" I yelled as I pushed myself up and ran towards the now unconscious Brooklyn.

I let out a screech like growl as I punched Jackal and smirked as some blood fell from a cut on his cheek.

"Why you little," I moved forwards only to be stopped by a sharp ear piercing sound.

I held my head and groaned as the world began to shift and swirl before I finally collapsed beside Brooklyn, and soon Lexington.

* * *

Goliath carefully opened the door and looked around as Hudson moved to look at the wall where some of the wall had broken off from the impact of something.

"There was a struggle here," informed Hudson.

The telephone rang as Broadway carefully picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

"Good evening, Broadway is it? I've been instructed to invite you to a soiree the Pack is having tonight, if your friends are free around midnight please consider attending. On the oil tankard of Toushiana Mauro Bay, I believe some of your party may already be in attendance," informed Owen as he abruptly ended the phone call.

"The Pack has them," Broadway told Goliath as he tightly clutched the phone.

* * *

I cradled the knocked out Lexington in my arms as Bronx continued to scratch on the wall of our metal prison.

Lexington began to groan and shift in my arms as he opened his arms and I smiled softly down at him.

"How you feeling?" I asked, as he pushed himself out of my arms and began to look around.

"Solid steel and I don't know how many feet thick. No way we're getting out," reported Brooklyn answering Lexington's unsaid question as I walked over and crouched down next to Brooklyn and he assuredly wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"We almost had them," moaned Lexington as I couldn't help but sigh and shake my head.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, they were totally begging for mercy. How come whenever you, Dakota, and I take Bronx out we end up like this?" Brooklyn asked sarcastically as I couldn't help but lightly laugh at the situation.

It was true whenever the four of use went out we always seemed to get attacked or captured sadly in our case it was both. I mean first it was Macbeth and now it's the Pack the next thing you know we'll be captured by the next enemy that shows up. Also why is it that we always somehow manage to create enemies every week?! I was interrupted from my musings as I heard Bronx give up scratching on the walls and whimper.

"Hey, don't worry Bronx. Goliath will come and get us out of this," I assured.

"I don't need his help, I can take him by myself," growled Lexington.

"Lex, we're not off to a great start," pointed out Brooklyn, as Lexington banged on the walls.

"Lex," I said as I grabbed his shoulders stopping him from banging on the walls even though he struggled I didn't loosen my grip.

"You need to stop," I said firmly, getting tired of this.

"We all know you're angry, but if we want to get out of this we have to think clearly, and pounding on the walls and throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to help," I finished as Lexington slowly stopped struggling and nodded having calmed down.

"There's my rookery brother," I smiled as I moved to hug him and he steadily returned it.

* * *

**Up On Deck**

"Do you think they'll come they got to know it's a trap," said Dingo skeptically.

"Oh they'll come," said Xanatos.

There were cries heard in the distance as Xanatso quickly turned around to point his laser at the side where the gargoyles were approaching.

"They're approaching from the side," Xanatos told the Pack.

Broadway quickly knocked down Hyena, Jackal and Wolf, as Xanatos quickly jumped over Broadway to the next level of the deck as Goliath tackled him.

Broadway then heard the pounding on the small door of the latch that was chained down as he struggled to twist it open. Broadway quickly moved away as Wolf tried to tackle him only to grab onto the latch. Hudson faced off against Hyena and Jackal as they snarled at him. He looked behind him to see Dingo and unsheathed his sword.

"Well come on then, none of us are getting any younger," said Hudson as his eyes glowed white.

Dingo dived for Hudson only for him to have Hudson jumped over him. Next it was Jackal and Hudson cut off his claws with his sword and then proceeded to throw him at Dingo. Hyena tried to scratch Hudson with her claws but just got his wings and he easily threw her off into Broadway causing the latch to break off opening the door.

"Thanks for the help,' Broadway said sarcastically.

* * *

A couple minutes later there was a crash and we looked up to see a hole had been torn open we all grinned as we leaped for it and burst out of our prison and onto the deck where the Pack and the rest of our clan was. We joined the fight and I faced Hyena smirking as I ripped her claws off of her hands and threw them into the water. She ran towards me as we were now onto hand-to-hand combat I swiftly kicked her sending her sprawling across the deck unconscious as suddenly a fire started and I moved to help the others. I quickly grabbed the gun that Dingo was about to use on Lexington and tossed it to Broadway as he quickly bended the gun in half as I punched him sending him flying into some barrels filled with oil.

We all looked over as Bronx viciously attacked Xanatos and ended up tearing his face off to reveal a robot?!

"He's a robot even better," cackled Hyena as I stared in shock as Lexington had somehow found a gun and fired at the robot Xanatos creating a huge hole into the robot.

"I will have my revenge," slurred the robot as Goliath jumped into the hair and smashed the head of the robot so it was decapitated from its body.

Who's next?" asked Lexington as he charged up the gun and we all stared at the rest of the Pack.

"Things are about to get complicated let's book it, sis," advised Jackal as he grabbed his sister Hyena's arm.

"No!" shouted Lexington frustrated as the Pack all jumped over the railing into their ship and flew away.

I started to cough as the fire began to increase, and I gasped as I saw Brooklyn slip over the edge and Lexington threw the gun aside and grabbed Brooklyn's tail and pulled him up. I continued to cough as I ran over and threw my arms around both of them.

"I'm so proud of you," I whispered to Lexington as he smiled back at me.

We all shouted as another explosion rocked the boat we were on and quickly glided away, just as the boat sunk down into the water.

I quickly swooped down and grabbed Bronx, as I passed him over to Broadway.

"Thanks for saving my bacon before it got fried," Brooklyn said thanking Lexington as we glided away.

"Hey, I'm used to it, and besides it helped me get my priorities straight," replied Lexington as I chuckled and gently punched his arm as we glided back to the clock tower.

As we arrived back at the tower everyone went inside as Brooklyn and I stayed outside as we sat together in front of the clock.

"Well today, was thrilling was it not?" I asked as I leaned into Brooklyn as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Brooklyn asked worryingly as I smiled and kissed him as he gently pressed his hand behind my head deepening the kiss.

"Perfect," I sighed as stared out at the city.

"You?" I asked.

"Fine, as long as you're here," he replied as I laughed.

I gently nudged his shoulder and laughed as I said, "You're so cheesy," as he just grinned in reply.

"We should go see that movie tomorrow," he suggested but before I could say something.

"That would be great what time?" asked Broadway as he pushed his way in between us.

"What movie are we going to see?" added Lexington as he popped up.

"You knuckleheads can't come" growled Brooklyn.

"Oh, why not?!"

"You two never like to hang out with us anymore"

I sighed as the mood was broken and Brooklyn started to list all the reason's as to why they couldn't come, but knowing those two they would somehow manage to come along.

* * *

**Court Room**

The next day in a court room with a board of five people stood Fox in a blue women's suit, with her hair tied respectively back, as she waited to hear the board's verdict.

"Taking into consideration your overall exemplary behavior and particularly your decision to serve your time and help the guard during the recent escape of your former accomplices this board here grants you an early parole," announced the head board man as Fox slyly smirked.

As Fox exited the prison she slid into the black limousine waiting for her and untied her hair as she shook it free, and was pulled to face Xanatos as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Mm," she said as she closed her eyes savoring the kiss.

"I missed you," Xanatos said coolly.

"Not as much as I missed you. So who won?" Fox replied back coyly.

"It never mattered, that was merely the icing you're the cake," he said as he moved in and kissed her again before softly holding her chin as he pulled back and grinned.

"The whole escape was staged to give you a shot at an early parole, plus I got a chance to try my prototype human robot, he explained as he pulled back the wrapping on a package to show the head robotic head that Bronx had ripped the skin off of.

"But they destroyed it what about your revenge," Fox said sadly at the destroyed robot.

"Revenge they say is a sucker's game, besides robots are nothing Fox, my dear. I can build a dozen more like this one, but true love is so much harder to come by," he said endearingly.

* * *

I can not thank you all enough for being so patient and I hopped you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope the romance was a little better in this chapter, and please review and tell me what you think! Also I'm happy to say I passed my science class with a B! I'm very excited seeing as I was getting a D, also I'm off for spring break so I will be using this time ot work on future chapters, and so this week you will be getting another chapter. Again I cannot thank you all enough for being so patient and sticking with me, I hope it was worth the wait for you!


	2. Love is Never Easy

**CONGRADULATIONS TO THE FIRST PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED, REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED! (If you would like the message I wrote for you to be deleted please tell me and I will do so immediately. Also if you would like me to delete your username as well from this chapter, message me and I will do so. I understand that some people don't want to be mentioned which is fine, but I just wanted you all to know your support is appreciated.)**

**Chapter Dedicated to:**

**Trying to Put Pen to Paper: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm so glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! I really want to thank you for sticking with me, even though in my first story I had trouble with updates and everything you stuck with me so thanks. You also helped me with ideas, and you're just amazing! (Sorry, if this dragged on too long, but again thanks!)

**Vigatus: **Hello, new reader! I'm so happy when I see a new person who reviewed my story, it makes me so happy! Thank you, I'm so glad you like it, and just thanks for reviewing. It literally brightens my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a wonderful day!

**Netvolts: **Good to see you again! I'm so glad you decided to keep reading it means so much to me. I hope this one is even better and that you enjoy this one as well. Thanks for adding it to your favorites!

**Umbra1219: **It's great to see your name again, and I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. You really boosted my confidence, when I saw that an old reader had returned! I promise it will be worth it, as I feel that my writing is slowly improving, and thanks for your support!

**wolfblade17: **It's great to see you again! I'm happy that you added me to your favorites even though this story just started out. It always makes me happy to see a previous reader come back because they liked it enough to want to know what happens next. It really does mean a lot to me and all I can say to convey that is thank you so much!

**Dark Fox Tailz:** Hi! When I first started out writing Beasts and Monsters you were the first to follow it and I remember how surprised and shocked I was. I didn't expect my story to get any reviews at all, but when I saw that you had followed my story! I was so excited, you were one of the first ones that helped me write, and to have your continued support is fantastic, thanks!

**Scotland-Lassie: **Thank you! You were one of the first two to follow my story so you really helped me write this chapter! You were one of my silent supporters, and I'm extremely grateful, again it's always nice to see an old reader come back. I hope you enjoyed my last story well enough and that you will enjoy this one too! Also I love your profile picture, it's extremely cute! Please continue to read and enjoy!

Also thanks to those who read, even if you didn't comment I hope you all enjoyed it! So without further ado, here is the chapter.

* * *

"_**True love is in no way simple, or easy. It takes time, patience, & understanding. If you really love one another, you will smile your way through anything." **_Nishan Panwar

* * *

Down in the slums of Manhattan were the homeless people who had come to New York with the hope of a fresh start, and making it big. Sadly, however, they were faced with harsh reality causing them to lose everything, and have to live on the streets. It was a particularly cold night as most were standing around a fire in a trash can, but alone in a corner was Maggie, Maggie Reed. She like the rest had lost everything, but she didn't want to admit she was like the rest of the people there, which was lead her to saying yes when she was approached by the mysterious man that fateful night.

"I'm not like these others," Maggie told the man as she stared at the two who were gathered around the fire, before looking back at the man.

"Of course you're not. I can see that," he assured her as he stepped forward wearing a trench coat and a high class cane.

"I haven't been in New York long, this is just a temporary setback," Maggie whispered more to herself than the man.

"As it happens, I need a temporary assistant. Easy work and it pays well, plus much nicer surroundings than these," he told Maggie as he wrapped an arm around her quivering shoulders from the cold air, as he waved his cane towards the homeless people.

"Wh…What would I have to do?" asked Maggie, as she stared curiously at the man knowing that this was possibly her only chance to change her life, but sadly as the man smiled down at her, she didn't realize just what she was getting herself into.

This was the last time any of the homeless people in the alleyway ever saw Maggie, as she walked with the man out of the alley, and somewhere much worse.

* * *

**Airport**

It was a sunny and cheerful day in New York as Elisa's brother, Derek, tested out a new plane as he did loops and all sorts of moves in the air. Below Elisa having stopped by for a visit was talking with a man at a hot dog cart ordering her lunch.

"You know what the Zen master says to the hot dog vender? Make me one with everything," Elisa jokes as the vender hands her the hot dog and sighs aggravated.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," he says annoyance clear in his voice as he wipes of his hands.

Now don't think too poorly of this man he like many others had come to New York with big plans, so you can imagine his dismay when he ended up being a hot dog vender at an airport. Granted he had it better than the ones who had nothing, but he didn't know. He was just a normal bystander in New York with thousands of other people just trying to make a living. Elisa had noticed this as she had made small talk with the man and couldn't help but smile at the normalcy of it, when just months ago she had been living the same mundane life. Before she had met the gargoyles Elisa's life was ordinary, she got up went to work, came home, it was a regular life. The ones most humans seem to lead, but now however she was introduced to gargoyles that had been turned to stone for a hundred years. It was hardly mundane not that she could complain seeing as she had bonded with the gargoyles, and was told that they had considered her a part of their clan, family.

Elisa slightly shook her head before turning her gaze back to the vender, "I'm looking for Derek Maza," she stated as she wiped her mouth for any remnants of hot dog away, and threw away her napkin.

"Oh yeah, you're his sister right, yeah he said you would be coming by," mentioned the vendor as he pointed to the plane that was starting to make its descent to the ground.

The plane skidded to a halt as Derek climbed out of the plane, as Elisa rested her weight on her right food, and placed her hand on her hip.

"New toy?" she asked.

"One of the perks of working for Mr. Xanatos," Derek said somewhat aggressively.

"Missed you at dinner Sunday," Elisa commented as she casually moved her hair over her shoulder, trying to make conversation.

"I was busy," he retorted without looking at his sister, seeming annoyed with her.

"What Xanatos not believe in letting employees visit their family," she bit back starting to get annoyed with her baby brother's attitude.

"Here we go again! How many times do I have to keep saying this, Xanatos isn't the reincarnation of Snivy-Whiplash, and even is he is I can handle it!" Derek angrily said as he glared at his sister.

"Hey, whoa, it's your life," Elisa said giving up as she turned her back to him, not wanting to get in a fight.

"You got that right," agreed Derek as he turned his back too.

"But I think you're fooling yourself," Elisa muttered quietly to herself, though Derek still heard but remained silent.

"Look, just promise me you will call if there's trouble," sighed Elisa, her worry for her brother overriding her slight annoyance with him.

"There won't be, but okay I promise," Derek relented as he turned to reface his sister.

"Cross your heart," said Elisa as she made a cross over her own heart.

"And hope to die," finished Derek as they both smiled and Elisa hugged Derek.

* * *

**Clock Tower**

The sun slowly began to sink as the gargoyles kin began to crack and then shattered as the gargoyles let out their growl like yawns as they walked inside. Some of their stone skin falling down all the way to the concrete and onto some unsuspecting humans.

Dakota covered her mouth a she let out a tired yawn, and leaned against Brooklyn as Goliath announced who would be patrolling tonight.

"Dakota, Broadway, Brooklyn, you three will be patrolling lower Manhattan," ordered Goliath as Dakota couldn't help but sigh and nod along with her Broadway, and Brooklyn.

Dakota while she did look up to Goliath, hated patrolling while she was a warrior she was used to an occasional fight here and there in Scotland. Life was simpler then they didn't have a huge city to protect just a small castle with some ungrateful humans, but here they had a huge city to protect with if anything more ungrateful humans who now had machines and devices to actually use against them. Yes, times were much simpler when all she had to worry about was a human throwing a sword around. Dakota jolted up from her leaning position against Brooklyn as he had been nudging her with his elbow.

"You okay?" he asked as Dakota smiled and nodded as she kissed him on the cheek in thanks.

Dakota and Brooklyn were now in human terms considered dating, they were rarely ever apart, and if they were they constantly worried about the other. Considering how dangerous it was here it was understandable, that they were a little worried about being apart, and considering the fact that they didn't have strength in numbers here increased their worry. Dakota and Brooklyn locked hands as they jumped down to glide to lower Manhattan soon joined by Broadway.

* * *

**Gen-U-Tech**

A large alarm went off as a bright red light began to glow, and a man in white fell to the screaming as he was pushed to the ground by what looked to be a large female cat with bat wings. As the alarm continued to ring throughout the building she ran into two other people in white and quickly pushed them aside with her superior strength and managed to run out of the building a she let out a feline like growl. Two men quickly ran out behind her with two tranquilizer guns as they looked around for any sign of the creature. As a man impatiently tapped his finger against the head of his cane.

* * *

**Lower Manhattan**

"Hey look," Brooklyn said as he pointed to a shadowy figure running into an alleyway.

"Demona?" questioned Broadway.

"Let's find out," Brooklyn said as his eyes narrowed and he released Dakota's hand and they descended down to the figure.

As they landed they soon saw that the figure wasn't Demona, but someone else.

"Hey that's not Demona," Broadway pointed out as Dakota couldn't help but slightly roll her eyes.

"Thanks for pointing that out Broadway, I didn't notice," Dakota said half-heartedly sarcastic as her expression softened toward the clearly frightened female.

"Get away from me," said the female as she continued to back away from the three gargoyles clearly frightened.

"No, don't be afraid we won't hurt you," Brooklyn assured, and Dakota quickly whipped around as she heard sirens.

They all watched nervously as humans climbed out of the can all with guns.

"There she is," said one of the men.

"But she's not alone," warned another man.

"Tranq them all let the doc sort it out," the first man said as the three gargoyles ducked out of the way, as tranquilizer darts started to fire at them.

Dakota quickly hid beside Brooklyn behind a dumpster as the female hid behind another dumpster.

"Bad neighborhood," Brooklyn chided as he grabbed the females wrist only for her to struggle and yell, "Let go of me!"

I saw the humans approaching and quickly grabbed Brooklyn pulling him away from the humans and the female, as she yelled, "Help me!" to them and my eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't go with them!" yelled Brooklyn and I looked down at him sadly as he pulled away from my grip and jumped behind the dumpster Broadway was hiding behind. I quickly joined them as I heard Brooklyn say, "We have to save her," and I couldn't help but feel my heart twinge a bit at the tone of his voice.

"If you say so," Broadway said skeptically looking at me sadly for a moment before helping Brooklyn push the dumpster into the truck and I moved to help as it slammed against it.

We quickly jumped over the humans that had moved out of the way and Brooklyn quickly dug his claws into the van where the female was and began to scratch only for him to be hit by a dart.

"Broadway come on we're out of here," I said and he nodded understanding as I grabbed Brooklyn and we glided away as the vans quickly sped away.

"No…I got to save her..." Brooklyn whispered tiredly and I handed Brooklyn to Broadway as I turned to look at the side of the building trying to hide the twinge of jealousy I felt.

* * *

**Castle Wyvern**

A black and red helicopter circled the castle as it finally landed in the courtyard where Owen dutifully waited with a report for Xanatos. As soon as Xanatos was out of the helicopter Owen quickly strided towards his employer.

"We have just received some fascinating expense reports from Gen-U-Tech," informed Owen as he held out the documents detailing all of Gen-U-Tech's purchases.

"Yes, their R and D team is working on….something special for me," supplied Xanatos as he grabbed the expense report from Owen.

"Something involving armed mercenaries?" Owen asked somewhat curiously.

"Not to my knowledge," responded Xanatos as he looked over the report seemingly distastefully.

"Perhaps it's time to pay a visit," Xanatos decided as he made his way to go inside the castle.

"Mercenaries, huh? Maybe I'll come along," offered Derek, as he stepped forward from watching quietly the exchange of information.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary Derek," Xanatos said brushing off his offer.

"It's what you're paying me for, might as well get your money's worth," explained Derek, as he tried to persuade Xanatos to let him come along.

"Might as well," chuckled Xanatos, as he slightly smirked at Derek.

* * *

**Clock Tower**

Broadway and I quickly glided back to the clock tower, and the tranquilizer had just worn off and Brooklyn was beyond mad.

"As soon as they left, we caught the first updraft back," Broadway finished explaining as I looked at the stone flooring.

"She was so frightened," Brooklyn said sadly, and I slowly looked up at him, and scoffed.

Everyone turned to look at me questioningly and Brooklyn turned to glare at me.

"Okay, granted she was frightened, but it wasn't of those humans it was of us," I explained as I gestured to Broadway, Brooklyn, and myself.

"She needed our help," Brooklyn said angrily, and I felt my own eyes narrow.

"Are we talking about the same person, from where I stood she didn't want our help," Broadway said backing me up as he placed a hand on my shoulder, clearly agreeing with me.

"She wanted mine!" Brooklyn said defiantly.

"Oh yeah, her backing away from us and pleading for the humans to help her, and not fighting back as they got her away from us really screamed help me," I said bitterly as I rolled my eyes.

"Lover boy took this off her wrist," explained Broadway as he held out a metal bracelet, and I couldn't help but wince at the term 'lover boy.'

"It's definitely a tracking device, digital, long range, expensive," listed off Elisa, as she examined it.

"The symbol on the bracelet was also on the vans," I murmured as I gently took the bracelet from Broadway and showed Elisa the words that clearly printed Gen-U-Tech.

"Gen-U-Tech," Elisa mused trying to think of where she may have seen or heard of it.

Elisa promised to look into it, and get back to us tomorrow night. Brooklyn grudgingly agreed, and before Elisa left I was surprised to hear her say, "Hey, Dakota can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded and walked over with her to the stairs that led down to the police station below.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said avoiding her gaze, suddenly finding the brick tiled walls very interesting.

"It's okay to be jealous," she said softly and I quickly turned my gaze to her now angry.

"I'm not jealous," I said gritting my teeth at the accusation.

"It's only natural, but you know Brooklyn loves you," she continued and I again refused to look at her.

Did he love me? I know I was probably being over dramatic and I admit a little jealous, but aren't I allowed to? I mean I do feel bad for her but it's so blatantly clear that she doesn't want our help, but the way he spoke about her so….passionately couldn't help but spark jealousy inside of me. Is it so wrong for me to be mad that he's taking so much interest in a girl we know nothing about?! I don't think I'm being unreasonable….right?

Elisa sighed as she looked at the lone female gargoyle, and sighed. She often forgot how Dakota was still technically young adult in gargoyle years, and how like most girls she could be insecure about something's. Even though Dakota could be sarcastic, and occasionally ooze confidence she was still a girl with her insecurities and fears. Elisa couldn't help but feel sympathy for the female, she had lost almost everything, and here she was feeling that she was about to lose the one person she cared very deeply for.

Dakota was surprised as she felt herself being embraced by Elisa, and returned the hug.

"It's going to be okay, but you also need to realize that she may be in danger and need help. This girl isn't going to change your relationship, you know Brooklyn cares about you," comforted Elisa as she smoothed down the female gargoyles hair.

"I know, but is it enough?" I whispered as I pulled back from the hug to look Elisa in the eyes.

Elisa stared at me with no response, and I said, "That's what I thought," as I walked back towards the rest of my clan.

* * *

**Gen-U-Tech**

Inside the laboratory stood Xanatos, Derek, and the geneticist Dr. Anton Sevarius. Sevarius was by no means a young man with the gray showing in his light brown hair, and the hunch as he walked with his cane, His skin was pale from the lack of sunlight he received as he was constantly in doors except for certain occasions. He had thick black eyebrows, and two black beady little eyes. He wore a white lab uniform and he held himself with an arrogance that could rival that of David Xanatos.

"I think it's time for an update on our project Sevarius," Xanatos said somewhat annoyed as he stood impatiently in front of Sevarius.

"Of course," Sevarius assured as he gripped his cane and walked around the room towards his projector his cane making a click sound as it repeatedly hit the floor.

He pressed a green button causing the screen to lower and a projector to appear from behind the wall.

"You asked me to generate a designed creature based on a gargoyle, I considered cloning a living specimen but none was available," said Sevarius as he used his cane to point out certain things in his presentation and Derek looked slightly horrified at this information.

"Or has that changed?" continued Sevarius as he sneered at Xanatos.

"No, it has not," replied Xanatos.

Sighing Sevarius went on, "So I turned to gene splicing, to breed for desired traits. The composite genotypes would give our creation the strength of a, speed, and agility of a jungle cat. Plus a bat's ability to fly," explained Sevarius as the creatures then appeared on the screen.

"And with human intelligence?" Xanatos questioned as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Yes, yes of course, but the problem with the energy of the wing muscles would need to eat an equivalent of three cows a day. To maintain its strength," said Sevarius almost sounding slightly aggravated.

"So how do the gargoyles do it? Not to may cows in Manhattan."

"I surmise that they store solar energy while hibernating in stone every day," Sevarius said as the screen showed the gargoyles Goliath and Hudson as stone.

"Unfortunately, that trait is unknown in the animal kingdom, but there is another way to meet their energy needs. Electroficus Electricus. The electric eel, they store energy in specialized organs, electro receptors adapting this might solve our problem," Sevarius continued as he typed on the controls causing a tank to appear with electric eels swimming around.

"Yeah, well this is all a pretty impressive theory, but the big question is why you hired mercenaries," Derek questioned as he pointed at Sevarius.

"Oh, uh, yes it seems one of the test subjects escaped," Sevarius said as he turned around not meeting Derek's gaze.

"Test subjects!" Xanatos said surprised as Derek's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, don't worry we got her back look," Sevarius assured typing again on the controls to then have cat like anthros with bat wings appear behind glass walls.

Two who had a more male physique were in one cage, and in the other was Maggie sitting curled up in a corner holding herself.

"You grew these from scratch, this quickly?" Xanatos asked not believing that at all.

"Well, no that would have taken too long. I used a shortcut human protocols, human test subjects injected with a mutagenic formula," Sevarius said sheepishly.

"What!" yelled Xanatos outraged.

"This is what you've been funding here?" Derek asked clearly angry as he pointed at the unfortunate humans who had been subjected to the experiment.

"I swear I had no idea. No that's not true I was fooling myself, I knew Sevarius had a bad reputation. I wanted results so badly that I ignored it, but don't worry we'll make it right. We'll find a way to reverse the mutation," Xanatos assured Derek.

"No, I won't let you destroy my work!" shouted Sevarius as he pulled out a tranquilizer gun aiming at Xanatos only to have Derek push himself in front of him being hit with a dart instead of Xanatos.

Derek quickly got up and jumped over the table as he tackled Sevarius to the ground and grabbed the gun, "Go ahead try something, I'd love to do that again. That's funny I'm not feeling sleepy?" Derek said slightly confused as he pulled the dart out from his shoulder.

"Fool, that wasn't a tranquilizer that was a dart loaded with the mutagenic formula, the same formula I used on them," laughed Sevarius.

Derek held his head as Sevarius sat in a chair as Xanatos stood in front of him.

"You better have a cure," warned Xanatos.

"I do, right up here," assured Sevarius as he lightly tapped his head.

"But why would I help you destroy my work?" Sevarius said his tone showing how preposterous of an idea he thought it to be.

"There's a couple of police detective's here, Doc. There investigating a kidnapping," the man over the screen said as he showed Elisa Maza and her partner Detective Bluestone.

"By all means doc, invite them in. Let's give them the slide show, introduce them to the finished product," taunted Xanatos as he gestured towards the mutates.

"You wouldn't dare, you bankrolled everything," surprised Sevarius looked at Xanatos with blatant fear on his face.

"You're right, we'll both go down for this but I've been in prison before, have you?" Xanatos said menacingly as he clutched Sevarius by his lab coat before pushing him back into the chair.

"The police, the press, the public, they'll crucify you, and if they don't I will," vowed Xanatos.

"I can begin to work on the antidote right now," Sevarius said somewhat desperately.

"How are you feeling?" asked Xanatos, as he walked over to Derek who was uneasily rubbing his head.

"Pretty lousy," Derek said pained.

"Just say the word and I'll have her brought up here. Don't worry about me this is my fault as much as Sevarius's," Xanatos said referring to his sister who was on the screen.

"No, I can't face her now maybe when he's cured me," Derek said worriedly as he started to break out in a sweat.

"Alright you heard him get rid of them, and get to work," ordered Xanatos.

"Oh!" yelled Derek as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Derek what's wrong?" asked Xanatos as he tried to look at Derek,

"Help me," he whispered as he looked up at Xanatos, his eyes beginning to form into that of a cat and his teeth began to grow sharp and pointy like fangs.

* * *

**Clock Tower**

To say things between Brooklyn and I had been tensed would be an understatement. Brooklyn was clearly mad for the things I had said about the female, and instead of either of us apologizing like adults, we had stuck to just not talking with each other. Instead of our usual kiss and embrace as we woke up Brooklyn ignored me and walked inside.

"Dakota, I would like to speak with you," said Goliath, and I suppressed my groan this week just got better and better.

"What did I do?" I asked as I clutched my arm with the other, looking up at Goliath hoping this wouldn't be about Brooklyn and me.

"It's about Brooklyn and you," I silently wondered if I had done something bad a thousand years ago to be forced into this situation.

"It's clear that you and Brooklyn aren't getting along right now, and I won't tell you what to do. However, if the female does need help we will offer it to her," Goliath said firmly as I nodded silently.

Goliath sighed as he placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to meet his gaze, "Love is never easy, but if you can overcome this obstacle together you two can survive anything," said Goliath, and I allowed a small smile to make its way on my face, as Goliath gave me his own smile and lightly squeezed my shoulder before heading in leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

**Please review!**

Okay, in this chapter I tried to be more descriptive, and you will notice I didn't completely finish this chapter because I'm thinking about whether I should do something or not for the ending, and I thought it was nice idea to stop it here. Note that the next chapter will probably be shorter than this, but it will be out quicker due to that, I assure you, you won't be waiting long, it will probably come out Monday or Tuesday, maybe even tomorrow if I finish my project for science early. Thanks again for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sort of also trying out different points of view you may have noticed, and sorry if it's confusing at some parts hopefully it isn't. Also if you have read this far, can you please tell me what you think of Dakota as a developing character and her and Brooklyn's relationship. If you don't please still review even if you just write good, I'm fine with that it shows that you like it and encourages me to write.

**Again, if some of you would like to be removed from this or simply have the message deleted tell me and I will do so. Also if you would like not to be mentioned tell me, and I will not mention you anymore. I say this because someone message me before and asked me to not mention them so I completely understand, and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable if I mention them.**


	3. Whose the Real Monster

**Chapter Dedicated:**

**Trying to Put Pen to Paper: Thank you for your review, I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Vigatus: I really do appreciate your review, but I'm so sorry you didn't like it. :( I do hope you like this chapter though and please tell me if you do. Your review helped me write this chapter, and gave me some inspiration, so thank you! :)**

**James Birdsong: Thanks for reviewing! Hello, new reader I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm glad you liked the two chapters, and I hope this one doesn't disappoint.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Brooklyn's Pov**

I was waiting for Dakota to apologize for what she said, but I did nothing wrong. I mean what did I do wrong; she's the one that was being stubborn, and not apologizing.

"What's up with Dakota?" I asked miffed as Broadway and Lexington turned a steely glare on me as we walked inside.

"It may have something to do with how obsessed you are with the lass," commented Hudson as he walked past me to sit in his recliner chair in front of the T.V.

"I'm not obsessed!" I yelled as Broadway rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure," said Lex, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I just want to help her," I defended.

I didn't see why everyone was on my case about the female; I would do the same for anyone else who needed help.

"Maybe lad, but you sounded pretty smitten with the lass," Hudson said over his shoulder as he flipped through the channels.

"Hey, Brooklyn," I turned relieved as I saw Elisa and I jogged over to her and crouched down, on the ledge above her.

"I want to talk to you about Dakota," said Elisa, as I let out a groan.

"I don't like the female. Why is everyone on my case about it," I said aggravated, as I ran my hand through my hair temporarily holding it back for a few seconds.

"Because Brooklyn, I know your heart is in the right place, but you have to realize Dakota doesn't just see you as a friend anymore. She really cares about you and likes you, and to see you so focused on another female, really hurts her feelings. I know you aren't doing it intentionally, but you need to be aware of the fact that since your now in a relationship that Dakota will be jealous," Elisa explained as Brooklyn suddenly looked down ashamed.

"So my question is do you care about Dakota?" asked Elisa.

"Of course I do. She knows that," I said stubbornly as I crossed my arms.

"Did you tell her that?" asked Elisa, as she watched Brooklyn's burgundy skin slightly pale.

"Well, I didn't think it needed to said," I said tiredly, seeing as to why Dakota thought I might have feeling for the female.

"Everyone needs to be told they're loved Brooklyn, it may not seem so important and to some it's not. But that's what Dakota needs to hear right now," Elisa said gently.

"Does she really think I don't?" I asked starting to feel self-loathing.

"Brooklyn, you should talk things out with Dakota and explain your actions. She loves you, and I'm sure if you talk to her she'll understand," said Elisa, as I gave her a small smile and got up, and headed outside.

I suddenly became nervous as I saw Dakota sitting down outside, and mustering up my courage and walked over.

"Hey," I said softly, as Dakota turned to face me.

"Hey," she responded just as softly.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You aren't the only one that's at fault," Dakota assured me quietly as she slightly looked away from me.

"I didn't know I was coming off as being obsessed with her," I apologized.

"Why were you so interested in her," Dakota said somewhat harshly as she looked at me angrily, before her face softened and she muttered a sorry.

"When I saw how scared she was, all I could think about was how helpless she looked, and I felt like she needed me. I just wanted to help, if you needed help and I wasn't there I would want someone to help you," I said honestly.

**Dakota's POV**  
I stared at Brooklyn as he explained, and I understood that he wanted to help someone but did he have to look so taken with her?!

"You should've seen the look in your eyes, as you talked about her," I said, as Brooklyn's expression turned from sad to aggravated.

"What did you want me to do? There are so few of us left, and if there was a possibility of there being more of us left, wouldn't you have been happy to know we're not alone," said Brooklyn, as I looked down and nodded.

"I'm sorry, "I said lamely, feeling awful.

"I'm sorry, that I didn't consider your feelings, and didn't try to sort it out with you," responded Brooklyn.

We had come to an understand meant we had both been at fault at some parts, me more than Brooklyn for letting my jealousy get the best of me and not trusting him. I got up and wrapped my arms around Brooklyn's neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"I'm sorry, too. But we need to help her," he pleaded.

I leaned back to stare at him, and nodded as I gently caressed his face before returning to hold him.

We stood there for most of the night just holding each other taking comfort in the others embrace.

That morning as the sun fully rose the gargoyles turned to stone as they stood defensively in front of the clock tower. However two statues could be seen one was a male gargoyle and the other a female as they held onto each other, each with their own smile frozen in that one moment of pure peace.

* * *

**Gen-U-Tech**

The vials clinked as they were gently whirled around on a small holder, before it came to a stop. Sevarius stood over them as he carefully picked one up and poured the purple liquid into a beaker as Xanatos stood over him watching his every move.

"Don't you have some junk bond to sell!" snapped Sevarius.

They both turned as they heard a male growl out in pain, before Xanatos turned back to stare at Sevarius.

"The metamorphosis is accelerating," Xanatos said worriedly as he glanced over at Derek who was crouched down in a corner of the room in front of the electric eel case holding his head in pain.

"It might be safer to cage him," suggested Sevarius, not comfortable with one of his creations uncontained.

"He's a man not an animal. Shut up, and keep working," ordered Xanatos.

Sevarius put the vial back on the rack as it began to spin again, and he resumed trying to make the antidote.

* * *

**Clock Tower**

I yawned and stretched before Brooklyn grabbed my hand and started tugging me to the ledge.

"Where are you going?" asked Goliath, while I was still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"We're going to find her, she may need some help," I said, as Brooklyn smiled at me gratefully for taking his side in the matter.

"Yeah, right," Broadway said in a disbelieving tone, and I couldn't blame him.

I understood why Brooklyn wanted to help her, but I couldn't help but believe she would rather have anyone's help than ours. For Brooklyn's sake though I kept my mouth shut.

"Rushing off without a plan won't help her," cautioned Goliath, steadily looking at Brooklyn who was impatiently waiting to go to Gen-U-Tech.

I stared bored at the city below somehow I had been the one voted to stay here, I still saw didn't see why. Goliath said not all of us should go in case Elisa came by, and that we should stay here to protect the clock tower. So Broadway, Hudson, Bronx, and I were forced to wait here for them to get back.

"Be patient, lass," said Hudson as I stared at the door.

"I don't understand how you can be patient," I retorted.

"With age lass, you learn that good things come to those who wait," he said wisely.

"Don't worry Dakota, they'll be here soon," assured Broadway as he sat in front of the T.V.

While I had loved the T.V. when we first came here I now found it amazing and it still was but the novelty was starting to wear off now. I opted for staring at the cool stone as I watched a spider slowly spinning its web as it swayed attaching the delicate threads together. I don't know how long it was before I heard the door open and we all turned in a flash to see Goliath holding the female in his arms before carefully setting her down.

I quickly stood up and knelt down all of us staring curiously at her.

"She doesn't really look like a gargoyle," I commented as I stared at her face, it was more cat like than our features.

"Xanatos was behind this, he was there at the laboratory," explained Goliath, as he retold us what happened at Gen-U-Tech.

Our attention was turned back to the female as she groaned and began to come to. She gasped as she stared into the face of Bronx as he curiously sniffed her; I grabbed his head gently and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry about him," I apologized as she shrunk away from me.

"It's okay you're among friends," Brooklyn assured gently as she moved away from us.

"Were you human once too?" she asked cautiously as she finally stood up and almost backed into Goliath.

"No," said Goliath as he leaned down to her height.

"Well I'm human, I'm not like this. My names Maggie, Maggie Reed. I'm from Ohio," Maggie said nervously.

"You'll be safe here Maggie," said Lexington.

"This is safe? I need a cure, I'm not a monster," she said as she sunk down to the ground in fear, and exhaustion.

"We aren't monsters either; the monsters are the one who did this to you Maggie. We may not be human, but we would never do this to someone. So tell me Maggie Reed who are the real monsters in this world?" I said as I crouched down in front of her.

"We won't hurt you, we just want to help but we can't do that if you're constantly afraid. I can't possibly imagine how you must feel, but I can promise that you'll be alright," I continued now sitting next to her as she slowly nodded, and hugged me.

I didn't know what to do so I awkwardly stood there before hesitantly gently hugging her back. They all smiled before deciding to leave me with Maggie as they went back outside since the sun was about to set.

Maggie had been able to avoid reality when she was still human, cling onto the fact that everything was temporary, but reality had finally caught up to Maggie, and she cried. She cried as she realized what had happened to her, and she cried as the truth of Dakota's words sunk into her, that the humans who did this to her were more like monsters, than the female who was holding her and comforting her.

"Maggie," Dakota said softly as she let go of Maggie, and Maggie looked at her through her bleary eyes.

"You need to rest now, and so do I, but when night falls we'll find your cure, I promise," Dakota said as she looked straight into Maggie's eyes as she nodded and stared shock as Dakota kneeled down and turned to stone.

* * *

**Gen-U-Tech**

The cops arrived at the scene of Gen-U-Tech where there had been a disturbance noted, and Elisa and Matt Bluestone were at the scene. Where Goliath, Lexington, and Brooklyn have just been to get Maggie, and had left behind a wreckage of the room. The crime scene investigators were gathering the swabs of DNA and tacking pictures of the room, as the loud flash sound could be heard.

"I hope they fir the interior decorator," said Elisa jokingly as she looked over the scattered papers.

"Hello, what have we here? Seems Xanatos owns Gen-U-Tech," said Elisa smirking as she showed Bluestone the document.

* * *

**Sunset**

I looked over to expecting to see Maggie gone, but was surprised when I saw her fast asleep in the recliner chair. I stepped outside to the rest of my clan who was already awake.

"How is she?" asked Goliath.

"Asleep, but what are we going to do about the cure?" I asked as I worriedly glanced over my shoulder towards where Maggie was resting inside.

"We'll go to Xanatos's castle, he probably has the cure. Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Dakota, Maggie and I will go to see Xanatos," said Goliath, as we all nodded and I rushed inside to see Maggie was still asleep.

"Maggie," I said softly, as I lightly shook her shoulder causing her to wake up.

"We're going to Xanatos's castle, he may have your cure," I said as Maggie quickly got up at this news and hugged me as I smiled down at her and showed her outside, and she tried to hide behind me from the rest of the group.

"We have to fly to get there," I explained as I saw her panicked expression.

"I can't," she said as she moved away from the ledge.

"Yes, you can, just do what I do," I said softly as I pried her grip off my arm, and jumped off the ledge and angled my wings causing the wind to lift me up, to where Maggie was watching me amazed.

"Now all you have to do instead is flap," I told her as I held my hand out to her as she cautiously took my hand before flapping her wings causing herself to slowly lift off the ground.

"That's it, "I encourage as I looked ahead to see Goliath, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway waiting.

As soon as Maggie got the hang of it, we were off flying towards Xanatos's castle.

As we approached the castle, I softly grabbed Maggie's hand and pulled her away as one of the other mutates charged toward us.

One of the mutates went after Goliath, as I pulled Maggie into the courtyard, as Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway took on the other two. I gasped as I watched the mutate tackle Goliath onto the ground, and ran forward growling as I jumped on his back causing him to release Goliath from the choke hold he had him in. I growled in pain as I was suddenly electrocuted and thrown off of him and into Goliath.

"Dakota!" yelled Brooklyn as he glided down towards me, and gently picked me up.

"Freeze!" I turned through my slightly cloudy vision to see Elisa holding a gun to the mutate.

"Now calmly, who are you?" asked Elisa.

"Call me Talon," the mutate chuckled darkly, as Maggie slowly walked over to Brooklyn and me seeing if I was okay.

"Okay, Talon, why are you stomping on my friends here," said Elisa as she lowered the gun to stand in front of us.

"Your friends made me like this," accused Talon.

"Impossible they would never intentionally hurt anyone. Look I want to help you, both of you," she said as she turned to Maggie.

"Promise?" said Talon now sounding incredibly weak.

"Cross my heart-" began Elisa, as I slowly nodded for Brooklyn to put me down as I stared at the interaction.

"And hope to die," finished Talon.

"Derek, Derek, is that you?!" asked Elisa as she started to move forward towards Talon.

"No!" denied Talon as he wrapped his wings around himself hiding himself from her view.

"Xanatos did this to you," she said slightly hysterical now as she tried to move closer to her brother.

"It was an accident he's trying to help me," explained Talon, as Elisa placed a soft hand on his wing.

"No don't you get it he's lying he's always," Elisa was cut off as Talon suddenly electrocuted her causing her to scream.

"No!" yelled Talon.

He turned to face her apologetic as he moved to touch her, as Elisa slowly backed away afraid.

Talon yet out a roar as he flew away from us, the two other mutates joining them. I turned as I saw Maggie about to leave with them as well. Broadway and Lexington gliding down next to us, since the two others stopped attacking them.

"Maggie?" I asked.

"I...I have to go, they'll help me find the cure," said Maggie as she stared at me sternly.

"Be safe," I said as I stared at her sadly as she nodded and gave me a hug before nodding and flying off after them.

"Should we go after them?" asked Broadway.

"No, they don't want our help," Brooklyn said as he moved over to place his hands lightly on my shoulders, checking if I was okay.

"Now it's war Xanatos. You're going down for this I promise you, no matter what it takes," vowed Elisa, as Goliath picked her up and we headed home.

Xanatos stared out of the huge window in his office displaying the whole city, as he lightly smirked; everything had gone according to plan. The door creaked open to Xanatos's office as Owen lead in a man in a blue trench coat.

* * *

"Sir, may I introduce the best geneticist on the planet," introduced Owen as the figure removed his hat and trench coat to reveal .

Xanatos looked away from the city to the doctor who was now smirking at him.

"I was particularly proud of my death scene," Sevarius said as he praised himself.

"Frankly Sevarius, I thought you over played the part," Xanatos reprimanded as he took a seat behind his desk, as Sevarius stood in front of him.

"But aren't you amazed we pulled it off, it took months of forcing the early subjects to escape. Before the gargoyles even spotted one," said Sevarius as he slightly praised himself for his work.

"And after that everything couldn't have proceeded more predictably," said Xanatos as he turned on the huge screen to reveal Talon flying through the air doing flips and turns.

"He's well suited to his new form, wouldn't you say," said Xanatos, as he observed the screen.

"Yes, but they've all escaped," said Sevarius not seeing the point of the experiment, if the experiment wasn't in a cage to observe, or prod.

"They'll be back, they think Derek or Talon as they call him now is convinced only I can cure him. And that delusion will keep him just where I want him.

* * *

It was almost dawn as the gargoyles forlornly stood inside the clock tower, as they sadly looked at the corner where Dakota was holding another female this time Elisa, as Dakota rubbed her back trying to soothe her, as Elisa sobbed into her shirt at the loss of her brother.

* * *

**Please review!**

Okay, just a quick note. Thanks for reading I can't say when the next chapter will be out because Star Testing is coming up for me so I'll have to study, but it should be out next month. Please review and tell me what you think if you have any suggestions, or ideas please tell me in a review or PM. It's a school night so I have other homework, but I'll go back and edit it later. The point of this was that I wanted Dakota to have this sort of relationship with Maggie, as I could see Maggie bonding with Dakota because she was a female, and Dakota does honestly feel bad for her. Thanks again for reading!


	4. Scrolls of Merlin Part One

**Chapter Dedicated to:**

**Momochan77: Thank you for following my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**digilover: Thank you for giving me your opinion on what you believe Dakota should do, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Authors Note: Okay you guys may notice that I actually ended up skipping a chapter, and I will explain more at the end of this chapter. I'm also extremely sorry for the long wait I meant to update way sooner but school was hectic, and then my sister was in a car accident and my family's been dealing with that whole mess. Anyway I'm officially writing again I decided to post this chapter early so I could give you guys something.**

* * *

**The Scrolls of Merlin Part One**

* * *

A full moon lit the night sky, as it always seems to do when the most important things happen. The moon shown on a cave entrance, where two archeologists, a man and a woman, carefully maneuvered their way through the hillside.

"I'm through! Dwaine you must come and see this called," called the male archeologists, as he shined his flashlight on the hole where his partner, soon appeared.

"Careful or all the hillside will come," Dwaine called back, as she got up and followed her partner who lead her deeper into the hillside.

They carefully walked through the darkness as each step left an echo reverberating off the walls, they then turned and looked at each other with smiles for what they had both found. It was an old stone room, with a cauldron, and old jars, the ominous feeling in the room escalating as the shadows danced upon the walls.

They both jumped as the male quickly shushed Dwaine, "Listen," he whispered to Dwaine.

"This way," Dwain motioned as she started to walk further into the room.

The lights glanced over the objects in the room as they for a moment stopped on a golden harp before finding its way to a chest. Dwaine quickly moved forward eager as she dusted off the chest, "Hm ancient Celtic," she said thoughtfully as she continued, "The seeker of knowledge may fear nothing here. The destroyer everything," she translated.

Dwain without hesitation reached forward and pulled the lid open only for an electric blue light to jump out of the box hovering over the archeologists heads as if inspecting them before returning to the box with a clap as it clapped shut. Dwaine and the male archeologist walked back over to the chest and reopened it to reveal golden scrolls.

"The scrolls of Merlin."

* * *

**Clock tower**

The gargoyles for once were relaxing instead of patrolling, as Goliath had deemed that they could have this one night off to relax. Lexington was surrounded by his usual science magazines, as Broadway sat up in the rafters eating as per usual. Hudson sat in his recliner chair flipping through the channels. Brooklyn was sitting casually with his arm loosely wrapped around Dakota's shoulders both of them reading a novel. Dakota was absorbed into a book called, Howl's Moving Castle. Dakota, one who normally liked to be moving around or doing something productive, but books were the only time the female gargoyle could actually sit down and remain still for hours on end.

* * *

**Dakota's POV**

"The scrolls of Merlin are being taken to the Metropolitan Museum in New York for further study! Do you think the scrolls are really written by Merlin?" asked Lexington.

"Wouldn't that be incredible?!" Elisa said to Goliath somewhat amazed at the possibility, behind me and Brooklyn, as I reluctantly placed down my book to listen turning my head.

"Merlin? He was a wizard right like the Magus?" Brooklyn said harshly as my own eyes slightly narrowed at the mention of the Magus.

"A white wizard in the 5th century, if you're interested the library downstairs is full of books about him," Goliath elaborated.

"Is it really such a far-fetched idea? I mean you guys, we turn to stone in the morning and come to life at night, are we really contemplating whether or not a wizard is real?" I asked as I felt Brooklyn slightly chuckle next to me, and saw both Goliath and Elisa slightly smile.

"Why stare at markings on a page, when you can rent the video?" laughed Broadway, as he finished eating his snack.

"They're not marks when you know how to read," grumbled Lexington as he tried to pull a magazine out from under Bronx who decided to sleep on Lexington's pile.

"Well I can't read, and I don't think I'm missing anything," Broadway retorted.

"Uh huh, ignorance is bliss. Right Hudson?" Brooklyn questioned as I lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Agh, leave me out of this, it's time for celebrity hockey. Come here Bronx," called Hudson as Bronx jumped up the stairs to where Hudson was before just flopping himself down.

"I could teach you if you want Broadway," I offered, as Broadway hastily shook his head.

"His loss," murmured Brooklyn from next me as I smiled, and moved to kiss his cheek before he turned and fully kissed me. I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped my arms around Brooklyn's neck and we deepened the kiss; we parted as we heard Broadway obnoxiously gagging.

"Mm, aren't you sweet," I hummed as I pulled away and leaned my head back on his shoulder and picked my book back up.

"I've gotta go, Matt and I are assigned to the scrolls escort team," Elisa told Goliath as she turned away from the rest of us to face him.

"Do they know what the scrolls contain?" asked Goliath.

"They're still sealed, rumor is their magic spells," she explained absent mindedly as she turned and made her way down the stairs.

"Okay, granted Elisa is different but how stupid are these humans? They're practically asking someone to steal the scrolls," I said slightly annoyed at the stupidity of humans as I slightly lowered my book to look at my clan, drawing their attention to me.

"Humans are curious creatures they crave to share knowledge, it's only natural when a major event occurs they announce it to the world," explained Goliath as he turned to face me and Brooklyn.

"And let me guess we are going to follow Elisa, to make sure nobody steals the scrolls," I muttered bitterly as Goliath slightly smirked at me, and my friends and I groaned.

* * *

**Elisa's Pov**

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and putting on a ball cap that matched my red jacket, as I waited for Matt and I to reach the boat containing the scrolls. I flashed back to mmy previous conversation with Dakota.

* * *

_**Clock tower 7:45 **_

"_I was taught by Goliath," said Dakota as we talked against the cold stone wall._

_A fond smile came onto her face and her features softened, " When I was a hatchling I looked up to Goliath as much as I do now. I often followed him everywhere…_

* * *

_**Scotland 983 A.D.**_

"_Goliath!" I screamed as I ran towards the older gargoyle and launched myself at him._

_I didn't notice the sigh that left the older gargoyles mouth or the laughter of his own rookery brothers and sisters as they stared at my form which clung onto him._

"_What have I told you about leaving the rookery," Goliath said somewhat tiredly as he tried to gently pull me off his arm._

_I giggled childishly and shook my head, "No one saw me," I assured him, as Goliath looked even more defeated._

"_Brother you have faced many a talented foe though I never thought you would be beaten by a female hatchling," teased Goliath's rookery brother who in the future would begin to be known as Coldstone. _

"_Lass, you must not disappear for you will worry the rookery mothers," chided the old gargoyle leader, who one day Goliath would replace._

_The rookery mothers were the female gargoyles who normally stayed down in the rookery to watch over the hatchlings, and I always found a way to get out._

"_Can't I stay up here a little longer," I pleaded and pulled on Goliath's arm and beamed up him._

"_No you must go back to the rookery," Goliath said remaining firm as my beam turned into a pout._

"_Ah, it should be alright Goliath, curiosity is always in hatchlings and it's good to encourage it," the old gargoyle amended as I excitedly hopped up and down still clutching Goliath's arm and nodding quickly with what my elder said._

"_Alright," said Goliath as a squeal could be heard from my azure form as I eagerly tightened my grip on Goliath's arm._

* * *

_**Clocktower 7:55**_

"_and one day I tagged along with him into the library."_

* * *

_**Scotland 983 A.D.**_

_I sighed in annoyance as I sat on top of the wooden table with my legs crossed as Goliath read a book from one of the shelves in the library._

"_I'm bored," I whined as Goliath didn't even seem to acknowledge my voice. _

_I sighed and tapped my clawed fingers lightly against the wood as to not scrape it and smiled as I saw Goliath's book tighten on the book before he set it down to look at me, and I ignored the irritated look on his face._

"_Let's go play now," I cheered as I got off the table and tugged on Goliaths arm._

"_No."_

"_Come on!" I smiled as I continued to tug on Goliath's arm._

"_No!"_

_I stopped and turned to the now angry Goliath as I let go of his arm and stared dejectedly at the floor._

"_You can't always get what you want. I know you don't find this fun, but I enjoy it and would very much like to continue," said Goliath, his voice now calm and he stared at me patiently._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered and I felt Goliath softly ruffle my short silver hair._

_I quietly resumed my place on the table and instead started to lightly trace my clawed fingers over the grooved wood into the nooks and crannies. It was over and hour before I heard Goliath close the book and gently slide it back into its place on the shelf. _

"_Thank you for being patient," said Goliath as he softly smiled at me._

"_Sorry, for being rude. I'll try to be more patient." I promised determinedly as I stared up at Goliath._

"_Would you like to learn?" Goliath asked unexpectedly, and I quickly nodded happily it was rare Goliath suggested to do anything with me seeing as I normally just tagged alone and followed him._

"_We'll start with the alphabet….."_

* * *

_**Clock Tower 8:15**_

"_After that I was so eager to show off to my friends, and I ended up even teaching Lexington, and Brooklyn after my lessons with Goliath. Broadway had never shown any intrest much rather preferring to eat," laughed Dakota._

"_You all sounded very happy," I smiled but frowned when I saw Dakota's smile turn into a frown._

"_We were weren't we," Dakota said almost sadly as her eye gaze returned to the stone floor._

"Elisa, we're here," said Matt as he lightly shook my shoulder.

"Right," I said as I was broken off from my musings as I stepped out onto the deck and held onto the railing as I started to climb onto the other boat where the scrolls were.

The sky was swirling with dark clouds of navy as lightning flashed in the distance and the waves harshly clashed against the boat.

" We didn't think you would make it," the female archeologist, Dwaine, called to me as she called down to me as I climbed the ladder.

"Are you kidding I wouldn't have missed this if I had to swim," I practically yelled back as she grabbed my arm and helped pull me up onto the deck.

I stared out at the turbulent sea, as Matt quickly joined my side, and we were ushered into the navigation room where the scrolls were placed.

* * *

**Navigation Room**

"The scrolls were sealed in these two canisters," explained Dwaine,as I stared at the two gold canisters protected by the glass case.

I turned to look out the window as I heard a beeping on the ships scanners.

"Everyone down!" I yelled as two planes shot at the windows causing them to shatter and break into pieces.

I quickly got up and I pulled Dwain as she rubbed her head so she was laying underneath the control panels.

"Just perfect," I muttered as I pulled out my gun.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay guys thanks for all of you who stuck with me, and again I'm extremely sorry about the long wait. Also regarding the fact that I skipped an episode was mainly because I couldn't think of a single way to fit Dakota into the story. I may come back when I've finished this story, and add it in. I've also posted a poll as to whether Dakota should go to Avalon or not, I ask that even if you have told me please go and take the poll it takes seconds you guys. I have both scenarios worked out in my head, and the second part of this chapter is coming out this week, I'm working on it right now. **

**Please review!**


End file.
